El Banco
"A detective interrogates a boyfriend and girlfriend about a bank robbery. Who will be the first to crack?" El Banco, or ''The Bank ''in English, is a story about a detective interrogating the couple Margarita and Federico about a recent bank robbery. Plot We start on a detective, who is handed a file by his coworker. Somebody had robbed a bank yesterday and 2 suspects were found. The coworker leaves as the detective enters a dark room. Inside, we find a man named Federico, who stands at el detective's arrival. El detective tells him to sit, then asks him "Where were you at 3 PM yesterday?" Federico responds to this with that he was at the movies with his girlfriend, Margarita. El detective continues to ask questions, which reveal that Federico got there at 2:45 and left at 5:10. El detective notes down all of this. Federico declares himself innocent, but el detective doesn't believe this. He leaves, proceeding to the next subject. After stopping to take a quick drink, el detective enters another room on the other side of the building. Inside we find Margarita, of whom el detective asks the same questions. She responds accordingly, all answers matching Federico's. Margarita claims innocence just as her boyfriend did, however el detective doesn't believe this either. He leaves the room. El detective hands off his findings to the coworker, then returns to Federico. El detective tells Federico that Margarita said Federico never went to the movies (something she didn't do), to which Federico protests he did. He returns to Margarita, claiming Federico said she was late (something he didn't do either), to which she rejects. Repeat the process, el detective telling Federico that Margarita said he went to the bank, and telling Margarita that Federico said she robbed the bank, both of whom deny said accusations. Both the lovers collapse on the ground, dejecting each other for selling them out. El detective then grabs them (in separate instances), and asks them the same question: "Where were you at 3 PM yesterday?" trying to force out a confession. Eventually, with el detective leering over him, Federico accuses Margarita of robbing the bank. However, unbeknownst to him, a hidden microphone catches his dis and plays it back directly to Margarita. Angry, Margarita tells el detective the truth: "We robbed the bank." Lyrics Spanish= '''LA PRIMERA ESCENA Detective ¿Dónde estabas a las tres de la tarde ayer? ¿Dónde estabas a las tres de la tarde ayer? Federico A las tres de la tarde estaba en el cine. Detective ¿Con quién? Federico Con mi novia, Margarita. Detective ¿A qué hora llegaron? Federico A las tres menos cuarto. Detective ¿A qué hora salieron? Federico A las cinco y diez. Federico Soy inocente. No hice nada. ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Detective ¿Inocente? No lo creo. Detective Alguien robó el banco. Tú robaste el banco. Alguien robó el banco. Uds. robaron el banco. LA SEGUNDA ESCENA Detective ¿Dónde estabas a las tres de la tarde ayer? ¿Dónde estabas a las tres de la tarde ayer? Margarita A las tres de la tarde estaba en el cine. Detective ¿Con quién? Margarita Con mi novio, Federico. Detective ¿A qué hora llegaron? Margarita A las tres menos cuarto. Detective ¿A qué hora salieron? Margarita A las cinco y diez. Margarita Soy inocente. No hice nada. ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Detective ¿Inocente? No lo creo. Detective Alguien robó el banco. Tú robaste el banco. Alguien robó el banco. Uds. robaron el banco. LA TERCERA ESCENA Detective Margarita me dijo que no fuiste al cine. Federico No es verdad. Yo estaba en el cine a las tres. Detective Federico me dijo que llegaste muy tarde. Margarita No es verdad. Yo llegué -- Yo llegué a las tres menos cuarto. Detective Margarita me dijo que tú fuiste al banco. Federico No lo robé. No lo robé. Es una mentira. Detective Federico me dijo que robaste el banco. Margarita No lo robé. No lo robé. Es una mentira. Federico Margarita, ¡me vendiste! Margarita Federico, ¡me vendiste! Federico Margarita, ¡me vendiste! Margarita Federico, ¡me vendiste! Detective ¿Dónde estabas a las tres ayer? ¿Dónde estabas a las tres ayer? Federico ¡Estaba en el cine! Detective ¿Dónde estabas a las tres ayer? Margarita ¡No lo robé! ¡No lo robé! Federico Margarita, ¡me vendiste! Margarita Federico, ¡me vendiste! Federico Margarita, ¡me vendiste! Margarita ¡No lo robé! ¡No lo robé! Detective ¡Dime la verdad! Federico Yo no robé el banco. Margarita robó el banco. Yo no robé el banco. Margarita robó el banco. Margarita ¿Yo robé el banco? ¿Dijiste que yo robé el banco? Nosotros robamos el banco. Nosotros robamos el banco. |-|English= SCENE 1 Detective Where were you at 3pm yesterday? Where were you at 3pm yesterday? Federico At three in the afternoon, I was at the movies. Detective With who? Federico With my girlfriend, Margarita. Detective At what time did you arrive? Federico At a quarter to three. Detective At what time did you leave? Federico At 5:10. Federico I'm innocent. I didn't do anything. Why am I here? Detective Innocent? I don't believe it. Detective Someone robbed the bank. You robbed the bank. Someone robbed the bank. You both robbed the bank. SCENE 2 Detective Where were you at 3pm yesterday? Where were you at 3pm yesterday? Margarita At three in the afternoon, I was at the movies. Detective With who? Margarita With my boyfriend, Federico. Detective At what time did you arrive? Margarita At a quarter to three. Detective At what time did you leave? Margarita At 5:10. Margarita I'm innocent. I didn't do anything. Why am I here? Detective Innocent? I don't believe it. Detective Someone robbed the bank. You robbed the bank. Someone robbed the bank. You both robbed the bank. SCENE 3 Detective Margarita told me that you didn't go to the movies. Federico It's not true. I was at the movies at 3pm. Detective Federico told me that you arrived very late. Margarita It's not true. I arrived -- I arrived at a quarter to three. Detective Margarita told me that you went to the bank. Federico I didn't rob it. I didn't rob it. It's a lie. Detective Federico told me that you robbed the bank. Margarita I didn't rob it. I didn't rob it. It's a lie. Federico Margarita, you sold me out! Margarita Federico, you sold me out! Federico Margarita, you sold me out! Margarita Federico, you sold me out! Detective Where were you at 3 o'clock yesterday? Where were you at 3 o'clock yesterday? Federico I was at the movies! Detective Where were you at 3 o'clock yesterday? Margarita I didn't rob it! I didn't rob it! Federico Margarita, you sold me out! Margarita Federico, you sold me out! Federico Margarita, you sold me out! Margarita I didn't rob it! I didn't rob it! Detective Tell me the truth! Federico I didn't rob the bank. Margarita robbed the bank. I didn't rob the bank. Margarita robbed the bank. Margarita I robbed the bank? You said that I robbed the bank? We robbed the bank. We robbed the bank. Production Originally, El Banco ''was to be titled ''Soy Inocente, however this was obviously changed. The video would be shot in January 2011. All the hallway scenes would take place in the Drydon Equipment office building in Elgin, IL, and not an actual police station. Alongside this, all the interrogation scenes would take place in the Lost Eras clothing shop in Chicago, IL. The 2 sets are not actually connected, and the actual door made to seem like the interrogation room in the office is actually a bathroom. Notable events during the filming include that in the second to last scene when the detective threw the chair he actually broke the wall. The video would be released February 21st, 2010. Characters * Federico (played by Frankie DiCiaccio) - debut. * Margarita (played by Margaret Truesdale) - debut. * Detective (played by James Wooldridge) - debut. * Víctor (played by James Wooldridge) - cameo. Various background characters are played by Jed Bassett, Dave Demuth, Azera Hadzimuratovic, Chris Jones, Raul Maniquis, Katie Myers and DeDe Rottman. Trivia * .]]During the Find the Ganga Girls event, the Ganga Girls can be seen at 1:04 replacing the photos on the file. * Given Margarita and Federico's files, it can be assumed that this takes place on January 23nd, 2011 in Venezuela. * Given Víctor's cameo as still being handsome, we can assume this takes place before La Confesión de Víctor. (However, it is unknown if this takes place at the same time as, after, or even before Guapo.) * El Banco ''is cited as being one of Wooly's most popular songs -- especially among highschoolers, as well being one of Wooly's personal favorites. * In one of the hallway scenes, a small reference to ''The Wire is made. * During one of the hallway scenes, we see a police officer pinning a woman on the wall. These 2 actors are the same ones who play the pair of girls from Guapo. * 2 Storyboard panels of ''El Banco ''can be seen as student avatars. Category:Songs Category:Stories Category:Live-Action Stories Category:Live-Action